Shaman Queen
by I.C.2014
Summary: Yoh is a girl. Almost all of her frineds are girls. Has 6 siblings not counting Hao , 1 of those siblings hates her and she gets bullied in school, later she meets Hao and fights in the Shaman fight. Things get better for her later. Just read the story.
1. Prologue

Shaman Queen 

Summery: The title is stupid I know, but I just couldn't think of anything good, at least not at 3:56 AM. Anyway it's a story about Yoh, who is a girl. Almost all of her friends are girls. She has six siblings (not counting Zeke). She gets bullied a lot by school kids and a sister who hates her. Later she meets Zeke and fights in the Shaman King tournament. Read the story.

Fourteen years earlier…

A woman with brown hair as the woman was lying on her back, bleeding in a cemetery and she was screaming her lungs out. "AAAHHHH!"

Next to the woman were two children. One was a ten-year-old boy that also had brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a little six-year-old girl with blond hair and brown eyes. Both children were kneeling on the ground, beside the woman.

"Mommy!" screamed the little girl. The girl was holding her bleeding mother and she began to cry. Later she noticed things that were moving under her mommy's skirt. She was too young to understand what was going on. _'I'll ask big brother,' _thought the panicked little girl. _'He knows everything.'_ "Big brother, what is that?" She pointed her little finger at the woman's skirt.

The boy looked at where the little girl was pointing. "Oh no," the little boy said. "Annie, go back to the car," the boy ordered. "I need you to come back with blankets." The girl, Annie nodded her head and ran as fast as she could to the parked car. The boy lifted his mother's skirt, to see what was going on. The boy widened his eyes and turned pale at the sight. "Oh my god," the boy said. A small head was coming out of his mother. Surprisingly though, the little head wasn't crying. The boy thought it was because of the umbilical cord was wrapped around its little neck. Annie came back just in time, along with the blankets she was sent to get.

Annie looked at the ugly thing coming out of her mother and she became very frightened. "Takeru, what is that?" Annie asked.

"It's our new sibling," The boy, Takeru explained. Takeru took the blankets that Annie had brought with her. "Annie it's stuck in something. I need you to find scissors so that I can cut it out of it."

Annie started crying. "But won't that hurt mommy?" the little, naïve girl asked.

"No it won't don't worry. But I need you to be quick because I think the baby's going to get hurt." As they spoke, the baby began to slowly, but surely slip out of the tight opening that was confining it. Annie ran as quickly as her little legs could back to the car. Takeru used one of the blankets to take hold of the baby's shoulders and to gently help pull the baby out. Takeru's mother was still screaming like there was no tommorrow.

"What is going on down there Takeru?" Takeru's mother asked. "Is the baby alright?"

"Don't worry mom," Takeru said. "It's coming out. It's going to be okay." At that very moment, Annie came back with a pair of scissors. His mother had stopped screaming and the baby's feet were just coming out. It was a boy. Takeru put the baby into a baby blue blanket. Takeru took the scissors from Annie and cut the umbilical cord and he took it off from around his brother's neck. The baby boy still didn't cry and Takeru was getting scared.

'_What if there's something wrong with him,' _thought Takeru._ 'He can't be… he can't be… dead. Can he?'_ Takeru held the baby up close to his ear. He could feel the baby's breath on his ear. Takeru let out a breath of relief; the baby wasn't dead, he was just extremely quiet.

'_Of course I'm not dead you little fool.'_ Takeru heard in his head. Takeru looked at his little sister. "Did you say something Annie?" Takeru asked.

"No, I didn't say anything." The little girl was crying and hugging their mother.

"No, you little fool it was me." Both Takeru and Annie were startled by the voice. The two kids kept turning their heads; trying to see the person that was talking to them.

"Big brother," Annie called. "I'm scared."

"Who is there?" asked Takeru. "Stop being a coward and show yourself!"

"I'm right down here," said the voice. Takeru and Annie looked at where the voice came from and all he saw was the baby in his small arms. Its eyes were open and it was staring right back at them. Both children were both really scared and confused, especially when the baby started doing what it shouldn't have been able to do.

It talked. "Yes it was me," said the baby.

"Who are you?" Takeru asked, impatiently. "Why are you able to talk? What do you want-?"

"SILENCE!" screamed the little baby. It was loud enough to put a grown man to shame. A moment later the baby began to talk again. "My name is Zeke," said the baby. The mother's eyes widened when Zeke said his name. She turned as pale as a sheet of paper and said, "You can't be."

Zeke looked at the woman with amusement. "Well I am," said the baby, and then he turned more serious. "Now stop wasting time, you're not done yet."

"What do you mean by that you little brat?" Takeru asked. He started to shake the baby but was stopped a second later, when his mother started to scream again.

"Mommy!" Annie exclaimed. "What's going on Mommy?" The little girl took hold of one of her mother's hands and began to cry.

"Another one is coming," the mother whispered. She then gasped. "Another… baby… it needs help. I don't want it to die."

"Damn it," Takeru said. Normally his mother would've scolded him for cursing but right now that was the last thing that was on her mind right now. _'This can't be happening,'_ the mother thought._ 'It can't be Zeke. If it is then the whole world is in danger. The King of Spirits is in danger.'_ The mother of Takeru and Annie screamed. A little head began to slowly come out.

'_I'm the man in this situation,'_ Takeru thought._ 'I have to be strong and handle the situation.'_ "Okay," Takeru said calmly. "Breathe mom; it's going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen to the baby. Annie, please pass me the other blanket." Annie wiped away her tears and did what she was told. _'I have to be strong,'_ Annie thought. _'I'm a big girl now, so I have to be strong for mommy.' _Annie gave Takeru an orange blanket. Everyone- Takeru, Annie and Zeke- was very quiet. The only thing broke this silence was the mother's breathing and the other baby's crying. Takeru used the blanket he received to help pull the little thing out. After a few moments the only thing of the baby's that was still inside the mother was its little feet, and then it was out. There was good news.

It was a healthy, screaming, baby girl. Its eyes were closed and the only thing it did was cry it's lungs out like any normal baby should be doing. Takeru and Annie were both very happy about that. This was something that they could deal with; they were used to this. Takeru slowly cut the little girl's umbilical cord with the pair of scissors, wrapped the baby in the bright, orange blanket and handed the baby to Annie. Annie took the baby and brought it close so that her mother could see. "Mommy look at it," said Annie. Now here was where the bad news came in.

The mother of the new born babies wasn't responding. Her eyes were closed. Anyone would've thought that there was nothing to worry about; that she was just sleeping and everything was okay. The bad news was that, everyone would've been wrong.

The mother was as white as a sheet, a lot of blood that came out of her and she didn't look like she was… breathing. "Mommy?" Annie said uncertainly. Annie then looked at her brother. "Takeru, what's wrong with mommy?" Annie asked.

"Don't worry Annie," Takeru said soothingly. "Mom's probably just sleeping. It must be hard work- giving birth to babies." The two children hoped that was the case, but there was still doubt. _'That has to be it,'_ Takeru thought. _'But… what if that isn't what's happening'_ Takeru shook his head. _'No, I can't think like that,'_ Takeru moved closer to his mother and looked at her face. Everything was peaceful about her, including the smile that adorned her face. Even with so much blood on the floor, she still managed to look at peace. Takeru slowly put his hand near her nose. She definitely wasn't breathing. _'No, it can't be. Please if there's a god, don't let it be so.'_ Takeru put two of his fingers on his mother's neck, where the pulse should be beating… it didn't. He put laid his head on her chest and began to cry. There was no heartbeat, no pulse; nothing that indicated that she was still living.

Seeing Takeru cry was all Annie needed to see to know the truth. "No! She can't be! Mommy, please get up." Annie began to gently shake her mother. "Please get up." Takeru got up and held his little sisters both Annie and the new born baby cried. The only one that wasn't crying was Zeke. _'What a sad day for you,'_ Zeke thought to the children._ 'I am sorry for your lost but I still have business I must finish.'_

Both Takeru and Annie's eyes widened in surprise when they heard Zeke's voice inside their heads. "How are you doing that?" Annie asked in wonder.

"I'm telepathic," Zeke quickly explained.

"What business is there to finish," Takeru asked. He narrowed his eyes at the baby boy.

"I want you to leave that baby with me," Zeke said.

Annie gave the baby girl that was still in her arms a contemptuous. _'This stupid baby is what killed my mommy,'_ Annie thought. _'If it wasn't born then mommy would still be alive.'_ Annie slowly put the baby on the ground and walked away. "You can have it," Annie said coldly.

Takeru looked at Annie's retreating back in amazement. He quickly picked up the baby girl and looked at Zeke, who looked back. "Look, don't listen to what my sister says," said Takeru. "I'm not going to give you this baby? What do you want her for anyway?"

"She is my twin," Zeke said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She is my other half, which is why I want her. Now give to me." At that very moment something big and red appeared. The thing wasn't human and it took Zeke into its hand. "I don't want to have to use the Spirit of Fire."

"I said no," Takeru said with determination. Takeru held the baby closer to his chest. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," Zeke coolly replied. "But I don't really want to do that, so here's what I'll do. In fourteen years time, I will be back for her."

"Why?" Takeru asked.

"Don't you know what day that is?" Zeke asked.

Takeru nodded his head. "It's the day the fight to become Shaman King will begin," he answered.

"And that is when I will come, so until then." Zeke and the Spirit of Fire disappeared. It was almost like they never existed. Takeru turned around and ran back to the car, where his other sister Annie was sitting in the passenger seat. He opened the driver side door and tried to give the baby for Annie to hold.

"Hold her," Takeru ordered.

Annie just looked at him. "Why did you bring her?" She didn't take hold of the baby.

"Are you kidding me?" Takeru asked in anger. "This is you little sister, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"That monster is what's wrong with me," Annie said with the same amount of anger. "I wish she was never born."

That's when Takeru really lost his temper. He slapped Annie across the face, Annie's head turned to the other side. Annie was caught by surprise; never before had her big brother slapped her. "Now stop acting like this," Takeru said. "Don't you see that she's just a baby? All I want you to do is hold her while I drive us home, is that too much to ask?"

Annie didn't say anything. She grabbed the baby and turned her head away from her brother. The baby began to snuggle against her, it took all her will power not to drop the baby out of the passenger window.

It was a silent drive. There was a dark aura in the air that seemed to have affected the two older kids. The baby girl was the only one that seemed oblivious to the whole thing. She fell asleep during the ride home. Little did she know that later in her life, big things were going to take place.


	2. Chapter 1

Special Notice: In one review I received a request to call Zeke his Japanese name, Hao instead. I'm fine with that. It's just to explain why I started saying 'Hao' instead of 'Zeke'.

Present Day...

"Welcome to our school," said a middle aged man with an easy smile. The man held out his hand. He was wearing a gray suit with a blue tie. His brown eyes stayed focused on the new student named Jericho that stood in front of him. "I hope that you are just as happy about being here as I am about you being here."

Jericho that was being welcomed; a teenage boy held on to the man's hand and shook it. _'No I'm not happy to be here. If you really care to know I was doing just fine in my old school and my old home,'_ he thought. _'I may not have had any friends but at least I was used to the bullies that bothered me there, so what's the point of coming to a new school just so I can __probably get__ bullied by a whole bunch of strangers? Huh? Can you answer _that _Mr. Principle?' _ Jericho filled with inner turmoil decided not to share his thoughts with the principle. Instead he said: "Yes sir. I'm this will be a very good school year for me."

"Well that is very good," the principal said approvingly. The man pulled a piece of paper off of his desk and gave it to the boy. "Here is your schedule and assigned locker number. Please come back to my office if you need anything else."

_'Yeah, fat chance of that happening,' He_ wanted to snort in disgust but managed to refrain from it. He nodded his head to the principle in understanding and left the room to find his homeroom. "Wait a minute-," The principle said trying to get the boy's attention before the door closed and Jericho was gone. "But doesn't he need someone to take him to his homeroom?"

That was half an hour ago. Now Jericho wished he had just waited to be escorted to his homeroom but now he was late and he still didn't know how to get there. Jericho sighed in frustration. _'This is not a good first day..."_

"Excuse me?"

Jericho turned his attention to the person that spoke. It was a girl around his age, wearing a school uniform. She seemed like a pretty normal girl; long black hair, tanned skinned, orange headphones hanging on her neck, she looked normal weight, average height; there really was nothing about this girl that seemed above average. Looking at her, Jericho was almost sure that she was forgetable.

Except that she wasn't.

The very opposite effect was happening. She held Jericho's attention in a way that no other girl has before.

"... help?" The girl asked. Jericho snapped out his stupor and shook his head to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Jericho asked.

"I just asked you if you needed help?" the girl explained. "You're just standing here."

"Oh. Actually I'm new here and I don't know where my first class is," Jericho explained to the girl.

"It can get a little confusing sometimes, even if you're not new here," the girl muttered more to herself then to Jericho. She smiled. "Do you have your class schedule?" Jericho nodded and handed her his schedule. The girl took it and looked at it and studied it with a frown on her face before it lit up with a smile.

"You have the same homeroom as I do," the girl said, "and we're both very late." The girl grabbed Jericho's hand and led him without another thought. While walking to homeroom, Jericho actually considered telling the girl to keep her hands to herself but kept his mouth shut. Her hand was so soft...

"We're here," the girl said calmly. She opened the door and walked inside. Jericho soon followed.

The students and teacher already inside of the class turned their undivided attention to them as soon as they walked in. The teacher, a woman with her late forties and too much makeup raised a penciled eyebrow. "I see you're late again Ms. Asakura. Looks like I might be seeing you in detention."

"Yes Ms. Nakamura," the girl quietly whispered. The girl lowered her head, her hair draped over her eyes like a dark curtain. Jericho watched in fascination.

"Mam, please don't blame her," Jericho said. "I got lost on my way to homeroom and she was just trying to help me."

"Oh really," the teacher, Ms. Nakamura, sneered. "So you must be the new student?"

Jericho nodded his head.

"Then come introduce yourself," Ms. Nakamura ordered nastily, "Take your seat Ms. Asakura." The girl walked silently to the back of the class and sat in a seat in the back of the classroom, near a window. Jericho was left to standing at the very front with the female teacher.

Ms. Nakamura scowled. "Hurry up and introduce yourslef!" she snarled. "I have things I must finish and you're wasting my time."

"I'm sorry," Jericho whispered. _'What a total bitch,'_ Jericho thought to himself before he smiled. "Hello."

"My name is Jericho Izzy and I'm new here," Jericho said with a bow. "It's very nice to meet you." After he was done with the introduction, Jericho took the only available seat in the classroom, located in the back and two seats away from the girl that walked him into the homeroom.

At that moment, Mrs. Nakamura sat at her desk. All of the teenagers in the classroom began talking to each other. All except for the girl and Jericho. Jericho watched as the girl just looked out the window. _'What is she looking at?'_ he asked himself. Whatever it was, it must've been more interesting than the mindless talk that was going on around him. He studied all of the other students in the room. Some boys, the jock type, seem to be talking about which girl is hot and which isn't. Some others, the nerds and geeks seem to be arguing about some advanced math problem and some video game that just came out. But it was really the girls, popular girls that really caught Jericho's attention.

Five girls were sitting a few rows in front of him. Jericho knew this particular kind of girl. They were the popular, cheerleader ones; the ones that every other girl wanted to be and be friends with, the ones all parents and teachers thought were godsends, the ones that all of the boys want to be alone with...

Yep, those girls.

They were crowding around each other, gossiping. Jericho could here bits of what they were saying.

"... oh my god."

"Did you see the crazy girl, like, walking in with the new student? What the hell was he, like, thinking? Her insanity could be something that he could like, catch?"

_'Insanity?'_ Jericho thought, amazed. _'Wow? The airhead actually knows what that word means.'_

"Give the new kid a break Tammy," a blonde, the leader said. There was something about her that made her seem very... formidable. "He's new. He doesn't know what exactly her deal is yet. Once he finds out he won't make that mistake again."

The girl who spoke earlier nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right Ericka," the girl Tammy said. "Once he realize how crazy Asakura is, he'll, like, totally start hanging out with normal society."

The other three girls nodded their heads in agreement. Jericho just snorted in disgust. He didn't need some crazy girls to tell him who to hang out with and who's uncool. Jericho turned his attention to the girl. Only she wasn't alone. She was talking to a balding old man. She was smiling and speaking amiably to the man, who seemed to out of place in the homeroom. There was no way that he was supposed to be in here. Jericho looked at the homeroom teacher, to see if she would kick the man out or something. But she just sat at her desk, writing on pieces of papers. She didn't even seem to notice something was amiss. No one else seemed to notice either. _'Why isn't anyone else notice him?'_ he thought to himself. It was like the old man wasn't even there. Very weird...

Jericho didn't have the time to reflect on this weird topic because the bell finally rang. All of the other students rushed out of the classroom like track stars. The girl had finally finished her conversation with the old man and Jericho got out of his seat to catch up with her. "Excuse me," Jericho called. The girl turned around and smiled when she saw him. "Hey could you help me out? I really have no idea where my classes are."

"Sure," the girl said softly. "I have most of those classes anyway." They both walked out of the homeroom and to their first class of the day.

Her smiled was really contagious. "I'm Jericho," he said with a smile. He raised his hand.

"My name is Yoh," the girl said, shaking his hand. Her hand was so warm, just like the last time she grabbed Jericho's hand.

"So Yoh," Jericho asked. "About homeroom..."

Her head leaned to the side in confusion. "Yes?"

"This isn't any of my business or anything like that," Jericho said, trailing off. "But I saw you talking to someone."

The smile on Yoh's face was replaced with a frown. Her eyes became guarded. "And what?" she asked hesitantly, "You didn't see who I was talking to?"

"Actually I saw the old guy you were talking to," Jericho said. "I was just wondering who was he? Your grandfather or something?"

Yoh looked at Jericho with a surprised visage. _'He saw him?'_ she thought. Unbelievable.

**NOTE:** I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little short, but hopefully it's a really good place to start the story at. Enjoy and hopefully I will update pretty soon.


End file.
